


breach

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry for that, Other, Sci-Fi, Some of these tags wont apply until the next chapter, Tentacles, This was meant to be horny I promise, girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: an experiment gone wrong. not horny yet but it will be
Relationships: Calliope/Tentacles
Kudos: 2





	breach

The sight of a galactic-scale dimensional fissure is quite the thing to behold. Terezi hooked the end of her collapsible blaster against her belt, and crossed her arms as the event began to unfold. Her dossier’s text chittered softly, the text superceding her actual vision, informing her on her updated protocol. Telling her what to expect, and who to protect first if things were to go wrong. Her eyes whirred, and she clenched her eyelids shut, trying to ignore the feeling of the biomechanical eyes in her sockets adjusting themselves. She fluttered her eyes open, and looked down to her side, where she found one Rose Lalonde, and to her left, a fuzzy looking biped, with two rifles at the ready in both pairs of arms. 

“Is something distracting you, Officer Pyrope?” Rose spoke, calling Terezi’s attention from her partner to her assignment. “You are aware of your assignment, are you not?” 

Terezi didn’t speak at first, merely responding with a nod of her head. “Just scanning the perimeter,” she said decisively. Rose seemed content with that answer, and went back to her datapad, tapping and writing things down with a gloved index; Terezi softened after that, returning to scanning her surroundings. 

She stood, with her partner and Rose, inside of a decommissioned dyson sphere. In ordinary circumstances, this would be an impossible sight; not unless you wanted to be fried in seconds. However, this was no ordinary circumstance. 

The inner walls of the dyson sphere are an eye-searing white, past eggshell, past ‘the ghost of your deceased mother in law coming to judge you for not making her casserole right’ levels of white, they were complete #00000F white. They were like this for a reason, something about the capacitors in the panels absorbing the energy from the star.. Not that it was needed now. The star was long since gone, turned into a single cube of renewable energy by a hypercompressor, and the sphere was left derelict for ages, only being renewed now for an experiment under Councilwoman Lalonde’s direction. Hence her being here in the first place. 

“Ignite the engines!” The councilwoman exclaimed, and two insectoid people stalked towards a pair of monitors on an outstretched platform. Rose reached into her pocket and withdrew a pair of jet-black goggles. She stretched the fabric around her head and clasped them over her eyes. The jet-black, glossed finish on her goggles seemed to blend naturally in with her charcoal-black steel skin. It looked more like an extension of herself than a pair of clothes. 

“Ma’am, why are you wearing goggles, but nobody else is..?” 

Rose lifted a flask to her lips, and pushed it back. Despite her cold, metallic exterior, she was still very much alive in the literal sense- She was human, once. “Simple,” Rose finally replied, “The alien folk you see up ahead are bug-like entities, who have evolved to subsist off of starlight energy. As a result, their eyes are specially suited for harsh eyestrain. You and Vriska, however, need no such genetic adaptation. The worst that could happen is the cosmic radiation temporarily disables your sight. A simple fix.”

Terezi was about to speak up again, when Rose stood up, collapsing her datapad and tucking it into her labcoat pocket. It was confusing as to why Councilwoman Lalonde was even here- if even a single thing went wrong in this experiment, she’d be put in grave danger. Though Terezi never shirked an opportunity to show off in front of someone of her stature. All it takes is one display of bravery, and she’d be promoted to Galactic Commander.

A purple-clad foot stepped onto a third bridge, between the two forked monitor-stations. A hand is raised, and the insectoid figures get ready to turn their keys. Terezi turns to her partner, and gives a nervous look. Vriska returns a stern look, and nods. They both crouch, ready to leap into action if anything goes wrong and Lalonde isn’t annihilated immediately in the process.

One insect chitters, and the translation comes up in Terezi’s vision. 

VIVI: Councilwoman, I have to say, there is the potential of a high-level cataclysmic event here.    
VIVI: However small it is, we should try to minimize the risk-   
  
“Nonsense,” Rose reprimands, and her outstretched hand reaches towards the very center of the sphere. Small crackles of electricity connect the poles of the sphere’s many circular microplanes. Her fist opens, to reveal a small tungsten sphere. 

“Captain Pyrope, Captain Serket, and anyone watching through their eyes..” Rose held the sphere in two digits, rolling it around with marvelous precision. She holds it on the very end of her expertly done nails. “Tungsten is the most common metal in the universe. However, it is it’s commonality that leads us to the transportation of the future!” She drops it into her other hand, and stares at it as if it were the most precious resource in the known universe; with such awe and inspiration in her eyes, she’s filled with a mixture of pride and fear. 

Rose turns around, and as delicately as she can, extends her grip towards the epicenter of the sphere. It requires more precision than any normal human could perform. It requires the touch of someone.. More.

Slowly, Rose’s fingers begin to disengage from her hand. Connected by the most spindly of metal wires, they push forth, wrapped around the sphere. Closer, she has to disengage within milliseconds of it making contact with the hyperpoles. 

Her fingers slowly disassemble like a multi-stage rocket, until all that is left are the very tips of her razor-sharp metal fingernails. They wanted a robot to do this. A robot, for the most momentous step in mankind’s history yet. It was insulting to her, it was worthy of a spit in the face. They said it was too dangerous..

Rose’s metal skin creaked with pressure. The seams at her cheeks opened slightly, giving access to fleshy interiors, exposing her clenched teeth. 

She shakes. 

Lightning crackles off of the tungsten, sparking off and causing Rose’s fingers to explode into metal shrapnel, embedding themselves in the broad side of Rose’s torso, as well as parts of the catwalk. Terezi surges forward, only to be stopped by Rose’s free hand. 

“Don’t! I’m fine, I don’t feel in this hand anymore. Back away, Captain Pyrope, I have the utmost confidence in my creation!” 

Terezi stops, and backs away, but places a hand on the handle of her collapsible rifle regardless. Her fingernails dig into the pseudoleather wraps, and she takes a shaky breath. The tungsten sphere has been accepted by the hyperpoles, and is now keeping them aligned. The chains of electricity have now solidified into a beautiful lattice, a cats cradle of pure electronic potentia. She feels her eye involuntarily take a photo. 

VIVI: The tungsten sphere has been accepted. 

VIVI: What now?

“Now, initiate staging process one. Vivi, calibrate to the tungsten sphere’s electron count, Azeus, keep a read on my biomechanical signatures.” 

The insects get to work, and the tungsten rod begins to vibrate. Slowly, it also begins to shift in color, first from lesser hues, flooded with grays and steel silvery colors, but then to red, orange, rust colored, yellow, pink, fuschia.. 

A hole is bored in the center of the sphere, and begins to widen. The sphere-turned-toroid expands, the hole in the center becoming wider and wider, the circle starting to generate its own subhyperpoles, or as some call it, poles.

“Any second now! Vivi, do you know the coordinates of your favorite planet?”

VIVI: Er.. The Ecumenopolis?

“Yes!”   
  
VIVI: Yes?

“Input the coordinates of the Ecumenopolis’ system’s hyperlane registrar. I’m taking this baby for a spin.” Rose is shouting now, the whirring and sounds of the Dyson Sphere’s mechanical parts beginning to prove too loud for Terezi to hear Rose, or even Vriska next to her. The insectoid taps coordinates in with her small arms, and presses a button.

Slowly, a portal opens.

Terezi can’t hear anything now, but she can see Rose mouthing something, her eyes are focusing too hard on it, the control of her eyes has been seized by.. Someone, who’s controlling her eyes? In her vision, text appears, captioning Rose’s inaudible speech as thunder crackles and metal screeches, as it’s forcefully ripped apart and replicated molecule by molecule, Terezi’s screaming, she’s screaming and she can’t  _ hear _ herself.

ROSE: FINALLY.

ROSE: EVERYTHING MY MOTHER AND I HAVE WORKED FOR.

ROSE: HER RESEARCH, MY CONNECTIONS.

ROSE: FINALLY.

ROSE: WE WILL BE REMEMBERED FOR ETERNITY.

ROSE: IT’S WORKING.

ROSE: IT’S

ROSE: WORKING.

It’s then that everything goes white. For a while, that’s all Terezi sees. She doesn’t panic, not at first, seeing all white is a common side-effect of ocular miscalibration. A simple tune-up is all she needs, she’s used to being blind on occasion. 

Until someone steps out of the white, and onto the catwalk. They’re wearing a hood, and their eyes are.. almost human. They’re green irised, white-sclerad eyes, but they’re different, their form looks.. Mocking?

She holds a hand out to Terezi. Her gaze is genuine.. When did Terezi get to the end of the catwalk? 

Slowly, her vision fades in, shapes slowly returning to her vision. Mostly blurry ones, but defined in clear, 1080p in front of her is a green, skeleton-like alien, with lime green splotches on their cheeks, and the massive silvery toroid behind them. 

“Hello,” they say, with a delicate voice, though deafening among the relative silence, “My name is Calliope.”

Slowly, behind them, silvery-black tentacles start to pour out from the void-calling interior of the toroid, as if a gap in reality was letting abominations Terezi had never seen before pour in by the thousands.

“I think you chose the wrong day to report in for work!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not gonna lie this is gonna be very stream of consciousness. im bored and wanted to write. dont expect this to be good


End file.
